Second Chances
by Jedgar16
Summary: In 1.10 Dawson still invites Casey to her family's Christmas party, but the night ends completely different. They have a one night stand and Casey feels guilty about it because he knows Dawson deserves better. So then Dawson ends up with Mills. Will Casey realize his mistake before its too late? Will Dawson's feelings change? Or will something else happen that no one was expecting?
1. Moving On

In 1.10 Dawson still invites Casey to her family's Christmas party, but instead of Casey kissing her on the cheek, they actually kiss. Well one thing leads to another and the night ends completely different. They basically have a one night stand and Casey feels guilty about it because he knows Dawson deserves better. So then Dawson ends up with Mills. Will Casey realize his mistake? Will Dawson's feelings change? Or will something else happen that no one was expecting? 

**Gabby's POV**

Its been two weeks since the Christmas party, two weeks since Casey and I crossed the line or friends and into something more. Two weeks since Casey told me what we did was a mistake and my heart was broken. I always thought it would work out with Matthew Casey, that we were meant to be with each other. Two weeks ago, I had to face reality that it would never work out between us.

_"Dawson-you know I care about you. Last night was fantastic, but it can't happen again. This is worth doing right. I can't risk losing you. I'm sorry."_

While I'm standing at the counter drinking my first cup of coffee, my phone rings. As I check the caller ID I smile to myself.

"Hi. I missed you last night." I say with the goofiest grin on my face.  
"Good morning, beautiful. I know, I missed you too. I got caught up at mom's. I just wanted to call and say hi before work. I know its been hectic for you lately. Want me to pick you up?" Mills asks.  
"I would love that. I'm sure the guys don't want to see us all over each other since we've spent the last two nights apart." I say, jokingly.  
"See you in 10 then. Bye babe."  
"Okay. See you then!" I hang up and rush upstairs to get ready for work.

The doorbell rings as I rush downstairs to grab my duffel bag. I open the door and greet Mills, who has a cup of my favorite coffee in his hands.

"Oh my god, you're a lifesaver! I knew there was something I liked about you." I say with a wink as I take the cup of coffee from him.  
Mills laughs as he holds the car door open for me. Before I know it, we're at the firehouse. We walk hand in hand up the drive, then kiss each other bye to part ways and get ready for work.

**Matt's POV**

I pull up at the firehouse already wanting to head back home. I'm dreading having to spend the next 24 hours watching Dawson and Mills be all lovey dovey. That should have been me. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling Dawson that our night together shouldn't have happened. I get out of the truck and head in to change out for the shift. As soon as I finish changing out, the alarm goes off.

_Truck 81, Ambulance 61. Shooting victim. Halstead Street _

As we arrive on the scene, I immediately start yelling out orders.  
"Hermann, Mouch start blocking off the traffic on this side of the road. Cruz, direct the traffic on the other side! Mills, you're with me."

Dawson and Shay jump out of the ambulance at the same time and start unloading the gurney and jump bag.

As they approach the victim shots ring out, both fall to the ground. As Mills and I rush over to check on them, I see blood coming from Gabby's arm.

**Gabby's POV**

"I'm okay guys, its just a flesh wound!" I shout. I cry out as Shay applies pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding.  
"You're going to be okay Dawson. Its just a little scratch. Nothing I can't fix up, babe!" Shay says, laughing.  
"I'm going to kick your ass, Shay. How about I shoot you and you tell me how it feels!" I hear a chorus of laughter coming from the guys.  
"Guys, can you load the victim into the ambulance? I'm going to get Gabs situated and transport them both."  
"Copy that." Casey yells while walking over to the victim.

After being discharged from the hospital and getting the all clear, I head back to the firehouse to finish out my shift. As soon as I walk through the doors, I'm passed around as everyone hugs me and tells me they're glad I'm okay. The amount of love and affection from everyone brings tears to my eyes.

Finally, I'm standing in front of Casey. He pulls me against his chest and whispers in my ear, "Thank God you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without my girl." The level of tenderness in Casey's voice makes me tear up.

"You guys are seriously the best. I couldn't ask for a better group of people to call my family!"

I walk out of the room and head to the bathroom, where I bawl my eyes out in the stall. I've never been this emotional in my life. What is wrong with me?

I hear the bathroom door open, then hear Shay say, "Hey pretty girl, what's the matter?"  
I open the stall door and look down at my feet. I then tell her what Casey said to me and how I don't know why I'm so upset. That I've been feeling weird lately.  
"Well, its that time of the month, isn't it? This is normal especially since you were shot just 3 hours ago!" That's when it hits me. I haven't started my period. As I quickly calculate when my last period was, I realize that I'm already 2 weeks late.  
"Shay!" I say then start crying.  
"What? What did I...Oh no. Dawson, when was your last period?!" Shay says concerned.  
"6 weeks ago. Which means I'm 2 weeks late..."  
"Let's go for a drive after shift, okay sweetie?" Shay says.

As soon as our shift is over, I meet up with Mills outside his car.  
"Hey babe, I'm going to get breakfast with Shay. I'll meet you back at my place in an hour?" I say, hoping he doesn't notice the tone in my voice.  
"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you then." He kisses my head, then we part ways.

While I'm waiting on the results, I pace back and forth in Shay's bathroom. I hear Shay call out, "Time's up, check the test!" I take a couple deep breaths then look down. The pregnancy test has two pink lines. "What's the results? You're killing me out here!" Shay yells.

"Shay, I...I'm...I'm pregnant." 


	2. Second Chance?

**Gabby's POV**

Its been three days since I took the pregnancy test. My doctor's appointment is next week and I'm terrified. Not because I'm pregnant, but because I have to tell Casey that I'm pregnant with his child. I've decided to tell him today.

I pick up my phone and send Matt a quick text.  
_"I need to talk to you, can you come over?"_  
He immediately replies, _"Yeah, when?" _  
I send, _"an hour?" "See you then, Dawson."_

An hour later my doorbell rings. I open the door and let Matt in.  
"Everything okay?" He asks, concerned.  
"No, it's not. Would you like a beer?" I ask, putting the conversation off as long as possible.  
"That'd be great." I hand him the beer and then motion for him to sit on the couch.  
As he sits down, I take a seat in the chair opposite him.  
"So I asked you to come over because I have to tell you something. Its not something that's easy to just say. Matt, I'm pregnant." I look at the floor as I tell him the news.  
"Oh. Uh..Dawson that's great." Matt says uncomfortably. "Mills is a lucky guy, I'm happy for you."  
"Matt..The baby isn't Peter's. I..Mills and I didn't have sex until a week ago and I'm already 2 weeks along...which would make the baby yours."

**Matt's POV**

Gabby is pregnant. Pregnant with my child. Second chances really do happen.  
I clear my throat before asking, "What are you going to tell Mills?"  
"I..I haven't thought about it. I wanted to tell you first and see how you would react. I also wanted you to know that my first appointment is next week." Gabbys answers, then takes a deep breath as tears flood her eyes.  
I get up and walk over to Gabby, I tilt her chin up so she can look into my eyes while I say, "Gabs don't cry. It's all going to be okay. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I know I hurt you in the past and I'm sorry for that. I have regretted that decision every day since then and I know that its going to take some time for you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I want to be a part of our baby's life, a part of your life. I tried to pretend like I didn't have feelings for you, but the truth is, I do. And at the time I was too stubborn to admit them to myself, and especially to you. I care about you, Gabby. I always have and I always will. We can make this work, I promise you."

"I was afraid you'd walk away from me. I know that's not the kind of man you are, but I was afraid you'd think it was a mistake like you did before. I've always cared about you, Matt. When you were with Hallie, I always thought that it should be me instead of her. It broke my heart to hear you tell me it was a mistake, but it made me realize that it would never work out. I still don't know if it'll work, but I'm willing to make it try. I need to talk to Mills before we make any decisions. He's a part of this too."

I stood there processing what Gabby just told me. Every time Hallie and I fought, I'd always run to Dawson and instead of her turning her back on me because of her feelings, she helped me. Dawson has always been there for me and the one time she needs me, she thought I was going to turn my back on her? What kind of friend have I been to her? What kind of person am I?

"Matt, what's wrong?" Gabby asks concerned.  
"I was just realizing that I haven't always been there for you like you have for me. Things are going to change between us, Gabby. From now on, I am fully behind you in everything you do, in everything you choose to do. I will support you no matter what. I want to take care of you and our child." I say.

"I appreciate that you want to take care of us, but it isn't that simple. I'm still with Mills. I don't know if we'll stay together through this or not. I need to talk to Mills and then think everything through. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to figure this all out and decide what I'm going to do. I told Mills I'd come over in about an hour to talk to him about this. I'll call you once I'm done talking to him."

I tell Gabby goodbye, then decide to head on home and wait for her to call me.

**Gabby's POV**

I pull up in front of Peter's apartment and take slow, deep breaths to calm my nerves. If I thought the last conversation I had was tough, the next one is going to be hell.

Mills opens his front door before I even get out of the car. He looks worried. I guess that's normal since I told him that I needed to talk to him about something important. I gather the last ounce of courage I can muster and get out of the car. I walk up the steps towards him until I'm standing in front of him.

"Hi." I say before I give him a light kiss on the lips.  
"Hi yourself." He says back, then ushers me inside to talk.

I walk over to his couch and sit down, he follows and grabs my hands.  
"What is it that you want to talk about?" He asks trying not to sound too impatient.  
"Lately, I haven't been feeling the best. I put it off as stress or something else work related, but then I was shot and upset for no reason, and then Shay mentioned my period and then I got to thinking about it and realized I was late." I started rambling on. "So the day I told you we were going to get breakfast, we were really going to get a pregnancy test and it came back positive and I didn't tell you because..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence when I looked at Peter's face and saw the giant smile on his face. My heart and face immediately dropped. "Peter...this is the hardest thing I've ever had to say and it breaks my heart that I'm having to say this to you. The baby isn't yours. I'm further along that I would be if it was yours.." The moment the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back, the look on his face then nearly killed me.  
"Its Casey's, isn't it? I knew something was wrong between you two when we first got together, but I just figured it was because we were together and he didn't like it." He said, a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, it is. We had a one night stand and it ended there. I never thought something like this would happen. I'm so sorry, Peter. I know how this must make you feel. I still want you to be a part of my life and a part of the baby's life if you want. I understand if you don't want to be. I've already talked to Matt and he's aware of the situation." I say waiting for Mills to respond.

"I care about you, Dawson. I want to be with you, but its not right for us to pretend we're happy together when we all know that you're in love with Casey. I know you care about me too and that you wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt me, but I can't and won't put myself in this position. I think it's best if we break up."

"I...If that's what you want. I just want you to know how sorry I am. I'll let myself out." I say as I get up to leave, but stop when I hear Mills say,  
"Dawson...I want us to still be friends. I'm still here for you. I'm happy for you and Casey."

My phone starts ringing before I get into my car, I look at the caller ID and see that Matt is calling me. I hit ignore and drive home. When I pull up in front of my house I just start bawling my eyes out. I cry for Mills and how much I've hurt him, I cry for Casey and how much this will change his life, I cry for my baby because I have no idea what I'm doing, and I cry for myself because of how much of a mess my life is now. I cry harder when I realize this isn't how I pictured my life. I dry my tears and decide to call Shay and let her know how it went and get her advice.

Shay answers on the second ring. "Hey sweetie, how did it go?"  
"Well, it went as expected. He knew it was Casey's before I even told him who's it was. He doesn't seem to hold any grudge against us, since it happened before we got together. And well, he broke up with me..Shay I don't know what I'm going to do. Casey wants to be a family, but he hurt me before. And what if we try to be a family and it doesn't work out? I can't risk messing this all up and not only losing Mills, but losing Casey as well... " I say, as tears silently fall from my eyes.  
"Gabby, you can't keep thinking what if. This baby is coming whether you like it or not. You can either choose to be with Matt and take care of this baby or you can choose to take care of the baby yourself. Either way its your decisions. I know whatever you decide, Matt will agree with it. He cares about you. I personally think that after everything that has happened, you should just try being with him. It may or may not work out, that's a chance you have to take. Just make sure you don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" Shay says sympathetically.  
"You're right, Shay. I need to make a decision. I'm going to call Casey and have him come over so we can talk about us. Thanks girl. I knew there was a reason you're my best friend. Love you!"  
"Anytime, sweetie. Call me in the morning. Love you too!"

I hang up with Shay and look at my phone. Its now or never, Dawson. As I'm going to click on Matt's name, I hear a knock on my door. When I open it, I see Casey standing on my doorstep.  
"I know you told me you'd call, but I got worried when I didn't hear from you..and then you didn't answer so I figured I'd ride by and see if your car was parked outside and well, here I am." Matt rambles.  
"Its okay. I was actually about to call you. Come inside, we need to talk."

**What is Dawson going to say to Casey? Will she admit her feelings? Will they finally be together? **

**Author's Note: I've never done a fanfiction before, so bear with me. I'm writing as fast as my mind comes up with this stuff. Also, I'm trying my hardest to make each chapter longer. I hope you all enjoy my story and it isn't too crappy! Please review my story and let me know if I need to fix anything and/or work on anything. Comments help. Thank you! **  
**- Jessica**


	3. Shocking News

**Matt's POV**

I nod my head to Gabby and come inside. I shut the door behind me and follow her into the living room. As we sit down, I notice that Gabby is smiling at me. That's got to be a good sign, right? I clear my throat and ask, "How did the conversation with Mills go?" Gabby's face holds a trace of sadness, but is clearly masked again.  
"It wasn't my favorite conversation, but its over now and I'm trying to move on with my life. I have our baby to think about. Which is why I want to talk to you." I nod for her to continue. "Matt, after everything we've been through, the feelings I have for you never seem to disappear. I thought that once I started seeing Mills that I would forget about the way you made me feel, but in all honesty, I care even more now than I ever did before. Yes, you hurt me before, but I'm over that. I forgive you. Basically, I want us to have a go at this. I'm willing to give you a second chance, if you want it.." Gabby breaks eye contact with me as she tells me this. I hesitate to answer her at first. Is this really what she wants or is she doing this because of our baby?  
"Dawson, you know we don't have to be together to raise a baby. We could stay friends..if that's what you want." I say, giving her a chance to back out now because if she wants this then there's no going back.  
"Matt, you are the single most important person in my life. At first, I was unsure about this. About us. I didn't want to give us a try and have you break my heart again, but then I realized that there is no one else I'd want to be with to raise our child. The amount of love and compassion you have towards me, your men, your family, that inspires me to love people just as much. You would move heaven and earth to provide for your family and that means the world to me. You mean the world to me. I want this. I want us to be together, to be a family." I can't contain my excitement as she tells me that she wants us to be together. I have one of the biggest smiles ever across my face.  
"Gabby..I'm ready to be with you, be a family. I know I hurt you in the past and its because I thought you deserved better, but then I realized that in my eyes, no one would be good enough to be with you. About the same time I realized this, you were shot and I felt as if my whole world was going to crash down on me. I wanted to comfort you, but I knew it wasn't my place. Dawson, you make me the happiest man alive and I will do anything to support you and this baby, and try my hardest to make you happy." The smile on Gabby's face gives me all the encouragement I need. I stand from where I was sitting and cross over to Gabby in three long strides, I place my hands on each side of her head and kiss her as if we've never kissed before. Gabby's moan prompts me to deepen the kiss.  
"Matt...the bedroom." Gabby says in between kisses. I pick her up and carry her into the bedroom. As I gently place Gabby on the bed, the look on her face takes my breath away.  
"You are the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, Gabriela Dawson."  
"Just kiss me, Matthew Casey." I do as I'm told. 

**Gabby's POV**

I wake up at 5:00am feeling miserable. I roll onto my side, praying my stomach will settle down so I can go back to sleep. I feel Matt's arm snake around me as he places his hand on my stomach. The feeling is instantly soothing.  
"You okay, babe? You're being awfully restless tonight." Matt asks, concern in his voice. Its been a week since we decided we'd make a go of it. So far we've been able to keep everything quiet from the guys, but we can only keep it a secret for a little while.  
"I'm fine, just a little sick to my stomach. Perfectly normal." I say, hoping he doesn't detect the stress in my voice.  
"What else? I know there's something else going on in that pretty head of yours. Talk to me, Gabby."  
"I was just thinking we should probably tell the guys after our appointment. Its not right to keep this from them." I say.  
"You're right, babe. We'll tell them tomorrow during our shift, we can even show them the ultrasound pictures." Matt says, kissing my forehead.  
"Well, we might as well get up and get our day started. Our appointment is at 8:00am." I say excitedly.  
We shower together and then get dressed for the day. While Matt is making coffee, I'm frying up eggs for the two of us. While we're eating the doorbell rings.  
"I got it." Matt says before walking out of the room.  
I get up from the table and head over to the sink to wash our dishes. I hear Matt and whoever was at the door walking into the kitchen. As I turn around I find Mills standing in my kitchen.  
"Mills, what are you doing here?" I ask.  
"I was coming to talk to you. I didn't realize that you had already moved on that fast. I'll just let myself out." Mills says, turning to walk away.  
"Wait! Mills!" I call out after him. I follow him to the door, but he's long gone. I look over and see a confused look on Matt's face.  
"What was that all about?" He asks me. "I have no idea." I check the time and realize we're going to be late. "Matt, we got to go. We're going to be late for our first appointment!"

As I'm sitting in the waiting room with Matt, I keep replaying the conversation with Mills this morning. Why would he come by to talk? Why was he so upset? Why do I care so much?  
"Gabriela Dawson." I look up and see the nurse standing there, waiting on me to follow her. Matt and I follow her into the back. She instructs me to take my shoes off, so she can take my weight. She runs a couple tests then shows me to an exam room. "Change into this. The doctor will be with you shortly." She states, then leaves the room. I quickly change into the gown and sit on the table. I look over and see Matt deep in thought. Could he be thinking about Mills too? Before I get a chance to ask him what's on his mind the doctor enters the room.  
"Hi Gabriela, I'm Dr. Scott. You are most certainly pregnant, but I'm going to assume you already knew that considering you're here." She says with a laugh. "All the tests checked out and you seem to be in good health. I'm going to do an ultrasound to hear the baby's heartbeat and get an estimate of how far along you are."  
"Okay." I nod my head as she starts the ultrasound. At first the room is silent and I start panicking, until I hear the baby's heartbeat. Loud and strong. Tears spring into my eyes and I look to Matt, who is smiling. "That's our baby. We made that, baby." I say to him. He nods his head. "You're about 3 1/2 weeks along, your due date is September 13th. Here's a copy of the ultrasound. I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Oh and congratulations, mom and dad!" Dr. Scott says before leaving the room. I quickly change back into my clothes while Casey stares at the ultrasound pictures. My heart is full of love and joy as I stare at the two most important people in my life.  
"How are you doing, daddy?" I ask Matt. He hasn't said anything in a while and I'm starting to worry.

**Matt's POV**

"That's our little baby. I'm overwhelmed with happiness. I can't wait to meet the little one." I look up at Gabby with tears in my eyes. "This is the happiest day of my life, Gabs. I always wondered what this day would be like and now I know. We made a little baby." She just smiles and me and nods her head. "I can't wait to show the guys tomorrow!" I say energetically. "We need to tell our families too, Matt."

As we lay in bed, later that night I find myself contemplating whether or not I should bring up the Mills situation. Gabby is curled up next to me, with her head on my chest. I rub her back as I ask, "Do you want to talk about Mills?"  
She lifts her head to look into my eyes. "I don't know what he wanted to talk about and it bothers me. We were friends before we were together and I feel as if I don't know anything about him anymore. I feel selfish because I immediately went from him to you. I guess he was surprised to see me with you so fast. I want to fix things with him, I just don't know how."  
"Just try talking to him. I know how it feels to see your girl with another guy, but how else was this supposed to work between all of us?" I say. "I've been there, babe. I know the jealousy that courses through you while you watch your girl be happy with someone else. I'm sure its worse for him because he actually had you and I didn't, but I have you now, and I'm not letting you go."  
"I want to talk to him before we tell everyone the news." Gabby says.  
"Do you want me to talk to him with you?" I ask giving her the support she needs.  
"No, I should do this alone. Thank you, though. I couldn't ask for a better guy." She kisses me on the lips then lays her head back down. I know neither of us is going to fall asleep for a while, too much on our minds.

I park my truck in its normal spot outside the firehouse. I squeeze Dawson's hand to give her some last minute encouragment and strength. "I'll see you inside, babe." I say before getting out of the truck and heading inside. Once I enter the house, I see Squad sitting in their usual spots, doing nothing. I nod my head to Severide and walk inside. When I walk in I see Mouch sitting in his usual spot on the couch. Hermann, Cruz and Otis sitting at the table. Shay at the coffee pot and Mills no where to be seen. I greet everyone with a hello and walk to the locker room. I see Mills sitting down in front of his locker, lost in thought. I avoid him and go to my locker to change out real quick. The door opens as I finish getting dressed, I look up to see Gabby walking in. We make eye contact as she passes me, I nod to Mills and she nods back. I walk out of the locker room to give them space.

**Gabby's POV**

I change out as quickly as I can so I can talk to Mills. I walk over and sit down next to him. I clear my throat to get his attention. He looks up at me with a miserable look on his face. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.  
"Dawson." Mills voice breaks in the middle of my name. "I realized that I wanted to be with you, regardless of you carrying Casey's baby or not. I came to your place yesterday to tell you that, not realizing that you and Casey would already be together. I made a mistake letting you go."  
"Mills, you said it yourself. Casey and I are having a baby together, we deserve to give us a shot. You made your decision and I made mine. I'm sorry that you're hurt and upset, but we have to get past this. Casey and I are telling the guys today about the baby. I would like you to be there. I want you to be a part of our lives. I still want us to be friends." I say, hoping he'll realize how sincere I am about all of this. "I made a mess of everything, but I'm trying to fix it. I just want to know I still have you in my life."  
"I'm putting in a transfer to another house, Dawson. I can't stand to be around you and Casey, knowing that could have been us. I'm sorry." Mills states before walking out and leaving me alone in the locker room.  
I burst out in tears about the same time as the alarm goes off.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, House fire, multiple trapped_

I wipe my eyes and head for the ambulance. I see Casey staring at me as I get into the ambo. I give him a slight smile before climbing in and Shay speeds off.

An entire house is already in flames. My heart is in my throat as I think about the people inside that are trapped and scared. I also think about my boys having to go inside to rescue them. You'd think each time they went running into a burning building would make me less nervous, but the nervousness seems to increase each time. Shay and I hop out of the ambo and run around back to get the stretcher and jump bag out to stand by for victims.

I see Truck pull up and everyone jump out. I hear Casey barking orders to everyone. "Hermann, Mills, Kelly, and Capp you all are with me!" He says before running into the burning building. My heart is beating erractically as I'm listening to the updates on the radio.  
"Dawson-two people are heading your way." Severide says into the radio.  
"How's it looking, Casey?" Boden asks. Radio silence. "Report!" "Casey! Report! Severide!"  
I send up a quick prayer as I check on the two victims to make sure they're okay. I look up and see my guys walking out of the house each carrying a victim. The relief that washes over me is overwhelming. I quickly call for backup. _Main, this is Ambulance 61. We need backup immediately, please send two more ambos to the house fire._  
_Ambulance 61, this is main. Backup is on the way. Standby for assistance._

By the time Shay and I get back to the firehouse, we're both exhausted. The call took longer than expected and as soon as we were done at the hospital, we were called out again. This has been one of the longest days of my life. I walk into the firehouse and meet blue eyes filled with worry. I smile and head straight for the coffee maker. Casey gets up and walks over to me, "You sure you should be drinking that?" he concernly asks. "Casey, I have had one of the longest and most stressful days of my life. Please, let me enjoy one cup of coffee." I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice before walking away and hiding in my bunk.

I guess I dozed off because next thing I know, Shay is hovering over me. I sit up, while she says, "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"  
"I feel like I've been hit by a ton of bricks. I'm emotionally and physically drained at this point. I'm frustrated at myself and I'm taking it out on Casey and he doesn't deserve that." I say, trying not to cry.  
"There, there." Shay says while patting my back. "Casey understands. I think maybe if you told the guys your wonderful news, you'll feel a little better. I know how hard it is to keep things from them."  
"Yeah, you're right. Casey and I were planning on telling them today anyways, we're just been so busy. I'll go tell him that we can tell everyone now." I say as I get up to go find Casey.  
I walk into the common room and see everyone in their usual spots, I nod to Casey silently asking if he'll follow me into the other room so we can talk in private. We walk into the briefing room.  
"First off, I want to apologize for snapping at you earlier. I was just frustrated and wasn't thinking. It also doesn't help to have all of my hormones going crazy. Second, I think now is a good time to tell the guys about our news," I say grabbing his hands, "they have a right to know and it'll make me feel better not keeping it from them anymore." Matt nods his head and says, "I couldn't agree more, let's go tell them babe." He kisses me on the forehead as we part ways. I head into the common room, while Casey heads onto the apparatus floor to get the squad guys.

**Matt's POV**

"Hey Severide, you and the guys mind coming into the common room for a sec? Gabby and I have something we want to share with you all." I say nervously.  
"Yeah, no problem man." Severide replies, while all the guys get up and head inside.  
I walk into the common room and see everyone's eyes on me. I clear my throat, grab Gabby's hand and begin, "Dawson and I have something we want to share with you. First off, we're together. I know this is a shock, but its partly because of the second reason. Gabby is pregnant, we're pregnant. We just wanted you all to know because you're such a big part of our lives." I ramble on as everyone looks back and forth between the two of us. The nerves I already had begin to intensify, and I start shifting from one foot to the other. Is there silence a good thing?

**What is everyone thinking? Are they happy for Dawsey? Will Mills really transfer?**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm starting to really get into this story and I'm writing a lot more than I ever thought I could. Please keep the reviews coming! Hopefully I will update the story again soon. At least a chapter a day. Xoxo, Jessica**


	4. Fresh Start

**Matt's POV**

I look over at Dawson and see the rejection in her eyes. How could our family react this way? Before I could say anything Hermann speaks up, "Congrats, you guys! You'll make amazing parents!" He gives Dawson a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. One by one the guys yell their congratulations, hug Dawson, and shake my hand. The instant Hermann spoke up the atmosphere changed. I saw Dawson wipe a couple tears off her face and I pull her close.

"Would you guys like to see the ultrasound pictures?" Dawson asks hesitantly.  
"Of course!" Shay squeals and runs over to where we are standing.  
Severide playfully punches me on the arm and says, "We all knew you two would end up with each other." Everyone laughs, except Mills.  
I look over and see him standing in the back by himself. It occurs to me that he never congratulated either one of us nor did he make an effort to look happy. Gabby never did tell me what their conversation had been about. I'll have to ask her when we're alone.  
"So daddy, do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" Shay enthusiastically asks me.  
"As long as its a happy and healthy baby, I'll be happy with whichever it is." I smile at Shay then kiss the side of Gabby's head.

We sit talking to the guys about everything for a while, next thing we know its the end of the shift and time for us to all go home.

As we're walking out of the station, I take Gabby's hand into mine and walk her to my truck.  
"I'm glad everyone is happy for us," she says, "I was getting worried when no one said anything."  
"I was freaking out a little," I laugh. "I noticed Mills didn't say anything."  
"He's transferring to another house, Matt." she cries. "I never considered the possibility that he would transfer and its all because of me."  
"Babe, don't cry. He made the choice himself. Don't blame yourself." I beg. "You tried to fix things with him and he'd rather run away from the problems."  
"Let's just go home. I'm tired." I open the door and help her into my truck. We drive home in silence. 

**Gabby's POV **

I can't sleep due to the constant peeing. I can't eat due to the fact that I throw up everything I eat. Being pregnant is miserable. So far everything is okay. The baby is growing at a good, normal rate. I'm gaining just enough weight for the doctor to be satisfied. I'm not snapping at Matt for every little thing. Mills is still at 51, but isn't talking to me. Thankfully, he still talks to Casey and listens to his orders.

I'm sitting at the table in the common room when Chief, Severide and Casey all walk in. I look up from the cereal I'm attempting to eat.  
Chief Boden clears his throat and begins, "I have a couple of announcements to make. First, Mills has decided to deny his transfer and will be staying with us here at 51. Second, I would like everyone to know that Squad has a new opening and after talking to Lts. Severide and Casey, we've decided that Mills will be the newest Squad member. Congratulations, Mills."  
"Congratulations, Mills! Welcome to Squad." Severide says while shaking Mills hand.  
"We're celebrating after shift boys! Molly's, first round on me!" Hermann yells.  
"Hermann, stop giving out alcohol!" Otis and I groan.  
"What? Can't a guy give free beer in congratulations?" Hermann asks innocently.  
"Not when you're not working the bar!" I say.  
Everyone laughs and then continues on with their business and things finally seem to be back to normal. 

**(Three Months Later...)**

"You ready to go yet?" Matt calls out from the living room. He walks into the room and sees me sitting on our bed, crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing fits me anymore, Matt. I'm fat! I don't want to go out anymore." I spit out.  
"Babe, you look amazing in anything you put on. Whether its a dress or sweat pants. Just put something on and let's go. You'll feel better once you're out of the house and hanging out with Shay." He says while helping me up from the bed.  
"Yeah you're right, I'm just being dramatic. Stupid hormones." I laugh.  
"That's my girl. Now chop, chop. We're going to be late." He swats my butt and I laugh at him.

We pull up in front of Molly's and get out to meet the guys and Shay. We walk in and find everyone in our normal corner. Luckily, I'm off for the night so Hermann and Otis are working the bar. Severide sees us and pulls up a chair for me.  
"You're on your own, babe." I joke as I take a seat.  
"Gee thanks, Severide." Matt says and lightly punches him in the arm as he pulls up a chair next to mine.  
"This place has been getting really good business lately." Cruz comments.  
"Thank God. Hermann was about to freak out a month ago when business wouldn't pick up. He's convinced himself that he's doomed in whatever he does." I say as the guys all laugh.  
"Where's Shay?" I ask Severide. "She's over at the bar, talking to some girl." He replies.  
I look over and see Leslie talking to some pretty redhead. She sees me out of the corner of her eye and waves at me. She excuses herself and walks over to us.  
"Who's the girl?" I ask. "Oh don't give me that look, Dawson. She's just a girl I met while getting a drink from the bar." Shay says dramatically. "What look?" I ask, feigning innocence.  
"Oh you know. The 'so who's this girl you're going to start hanging out with and as soon as you realize it may actually work out, you find a reason to dump her and move on' look." Shay says giving me a look. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. As long as you're happy, my dear!" I say, laughing.  
"I'm going to kick your ass, Dawson." Shay says.  
The night goes by with everyone relaxed and joking. Somewhere towards the end of the night, I realize Mills showed up. He hasn't gone out with all of us in months. I smile at him and for the first time since he found out I was pregnant, he smiled back.  
"So Mills, how's Squad going?" I ask him curiously.  
"Its going great. I feel like I've found my true calling. How's your pregnancy going?" He asks me. I sit there stunned. This is the first time he's actually asked about my pregnancy.  
"Don't even get her started, Mills." Casey mumbles, then starts laughing. I playfully push him then say, "Your ass is sleeping on the couch tonight." All the guys, including Mills start laughing and picking on Casey.  
"Its going good. There are days when I'm completely miserable and then there are days when I feel like I could run a marathon. Thank you for asking, Mills." I reply.  
He nods his head, then turns his conversation back to Cruz to answer a question he asked. I smile to myself. Mills and I are finally making progress. Casey wraps his arm around me and pulls me close and kisses me. I haven't been this happy in a long time.  
"So when do you guys find out the sex of the baby?" Shay suddenly asks.  
"After shift on Thursday." Matt answers before I even have a chance to open my mouth. I'm starting to think Matt is more excited to find out than I am.  
"I'll drink to that!" Severide says and heads over to the bar. He comes back a few minutes later with shots for everyone, including me. I give him a 'what are you thinking?' look and he says, "Its for you, but Casey will drink it since you can't." The guys and Shay down their shots and call out for more. I just sit back in my chair, knowing its going to be a long night.

Two hours has gone by and I'm exhausted. I lean over to Matt and ask him, "Are you ready? Me and baby are tired. Plus I'm hungry." We get up and say our goodbyes, while we're heading for the door, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I stop walking and cry out. Matt is instantly by my side. "I'm okay, the baby just kicked me in the ribs." I say, forcing a laugh.  
"Are you sure that's all it is?" He asks. "I promise. Here, give me your hand." I place his hand on my stomach and let him feel the baby moving around. "That's our baby?" He asks, smiling.  
I laugh as the baby moves around and then finally gets settled. "That's our baby, baby." I say kissing him on the lips. "Let's go home and get our baby to bed."


	5. It's Never To late

**Matt's POV**

My world is turning upside down. I'm in the waiting room with our family and friends, constantly pacing. No one will tell us anything. Is Dawson okay? Is our baby okay? What happened?  
I suddenly cry out, "Why won't they tell me anything?" I break down into sobs as Shay comes over to console me.  
"Its all going to be okay, Matt. Dawson is a trooper. She'll make it through this. As for your baby, it has two of the strongest parents I've ever known. It'll make it through this as well. You can't give up hope. Dawson needs you to be strong for her in this time."  
I nod my head as Dr. Scott walks into the waiting room.  
"Family of Gabriela Dawson?" We all stand as one. The doctor continues on, "Luckily it isn't anything too serious. Normally during your first trimester you have some bleeding. Which is what Gabriela was experiencing. As for the stomach pain, she has a urinary tract infection. We caught it in time and will be able to treat it before any harm comes to the baby. She needs to take it easy these next couple of days, but she should be okay to go back to work. She definitely needs to cut back on the heavy lifting. That could be part of the problem as well."  
"Can I see her?" I ask.  
"Of course, I'll take you to her room, Matt." Dr. Scott says as I follow her out of the waiting room and down the hall to Gabby's room.  
I walk into the room and Gabby's eyes are instantly on mine.  
"Hi." She says. "Hi, how are you feeling?" I say back.  
"Worried, scared. Matt I could have lost the baby tonight." She cries out.  
"Shh. The doctor said everything is fine. Its normal to bleed this early in the pregnancy."  
A light knock on the door interupts our conversation. I look over to see the doctor rolling in the ultrasound equipment. "Since your appointment is the day after tomorrow, I figured we might as well check the baby and let you two know what you're having today." Dr. Scott says, while she hooks everything up and then starts the ultrasound on Gabby.  
"Good, strong heartbeat. There's its head. Here is it's legs. Looks to be perfect. Would you like to know what you're having?"  
"Yes." We say in unison.  
"It's a girl!"

**Gabby's POV**

"A girl?" I ask, surprised.  
"Yes, a healthy baby girl." Dr. Scott answers. "Everything looks fine, we're going to go ahead and give you the medication for your infection and hopefully discharge you within the next few hours." She says while unhooking the equipment and walking out.  
"Now we can decide on names." Matt says, "We're having a little girl. She's gonna be just like her mom." I just sit there thinking everything through. A girl.  
"Gabby?" Matt asks, concerned because I'm being so quiet.  
"I could have swore we were having a boy just like his daddy and I have absolutely no idea what I want her name to be. I've been thinking of boys names this whole time!" I laugh.  
"I guess its a good thing I've been thinking of girl names." Matt says with a wink.  
"What names have you picked out?" I ask.  
"I like the name Sophia." Matt states proudly.  
"I like it too. I like the name Lynn." I say, the name coming out of nowhere.  
"Sophia Lynn. It has a nice ring to it." Matt smiles.  
"Sophia Lynn Casey. I love it." I say.  
"Its perfect for our perfect little daughter." I place my hands protectively over my stomach.  
He kisses me on the lips, then takes a seat in the chair next to my bed.  
The nurse came in shortly after the doctor left to take my vitals and then give me my medicine. She proceeded to tell me how much to take each day and then handed over the paperwork for me to be discharged. I was escorted out of the hospital via wheelchair due to hospital policy. Matt helped me into his truck and we headed home for the night. Once we pulled up outside my house, Matt helped me out of the truck and into the house. As soon as he got me settled in bed, he kissed my forehead and walked into the bathroom. I watched silently for the bed as he got dressed for work.  
"Can I come with you to 51 and just hangout there all day? I really don't want to be here by myself today." I say quietly, looking down at the bed.  
"If you promise to take it easy, then I see no problem with having you at 51 with me." Matt replies. I get out of bed and put on a pair of Matt's sweats and t-shirt that say Chicago Fire Department and follow him to his truck.  
As we pull up to the firehouse, a sense of calm washes over me. Being around my family at the firehouse always seems to make me feel better. We walk up the drive and into the firehouse hand in hand, as soon as I walk through the door into the common room all I hear is, "THERE SHE IS!" as everyone claps and hugs me.  
"I thought I'd come down here and hang out with everyone. I also thought I..we would share the sex of the baby with you." I say looking over at Matt and smiling. "We're having a girl!" We say together and watch as every single one of the guys faces drop in shock.  
Shay comes running over saying, "I knew it! Finally another girl in the house!" Shay hugs me then touches my belly cooing, "I can't wait to meet you, pretty girl." Then to me she says, "Have you picked out a name yet?"  
"Her name Sophia Lynn Casey." Matt says proudly, while putting his arm around my shoulders. "Time for you to get settled, babe. You heard the doctor. Take it easy." Matt leads me into the sleeping quarters and over to his office. He opens the door and leads me over to the bed, once I get settled and lay down, he sits beside me brushing the hair out of my face.  
"Gabby, I..." Just as Matt's about to tell me something the alarm sounds.

**Matt's POV**

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, multiple car pile up._

"Duty calls, babe. Please rest. I'll be back before you know it." I kiss Gabby, then begin to walk out of the room, I'm stopped when I hear, "Be careful, Matt." "Always, babe." I flash her a smile then leave the room. I can't believe I was about to tell Gabby I loved her in the most unromantic way. I get to the apparatus floor and put my gear on as fast as I possibly can, then jump in the truck as Cruz speeds away towards the accident. As we near the scene, I can hear people screaming and crying.

I see at least two cars flipped over. Two cars in a ditch. One is t-boned into another car. I see one car completely demolished. As soon as the truck stops, I'm out and assessing the scene.  
"Severide, we'll take all the cars on this side. You guys take the cars in the ditch and the one completely gone. Shay, you and Rafferty head over to check on the people in the cars not flipped over."  
Everyone runs to their assigned designation. As I near the two cars flipped over, I realize there isn't any screaming or crying coming from the first vehicle. I see a woman in the passenger seat, but no one in the driver's seat.  
"It looks like one's been ejected from vehicle one!" I yell into the radio. "Mouch, look for possible victims." I feel for a pulse and get nothing. "I got a DOA in vehicle 1. Heading to vehicle 2 now." I tell whoever is listening.  
As I approach the second car I notice the car seat in the back of the vehicle. I send up a quick prayer that the kid is okay. I peer into the backseat and see that the kid is alert and seems to be fine.  
"Shay, I need you over here immediately. There's a 2 year old boy in the back seat. He's alert and seems to be okay." As I wait for Shay to make her way over to me, I smell gasoline coming from the car the boy is in.  
Before I even have time to process what's happening the car goes up in flames. I hear the boy crying out for help, but I can't get to him.  
By the time the fire is out and the boy is removed from the car, he is suffering from second degree burns and is in bad shape. By the end of the night, there was a total of 3 DOAs, 2 critically injured, and 4 people with minor bruises, cuts and scrapes.  
The ride back to the station was silent. No one spoke as we took our gear off and headed inside. Everyone went their separate ways. When I get inside, I immediately head for my office needing the one person that could make the pain I feel go away.

**Gabby's POV**

I wake at the sound of the office door opening. I roll over to see Matt standing in the doorway just looking at me. "Hi. How was the run?" I ask, noticing the way he's slumped over.  
He just walks up to the bed and lays down next to me. I gather him into my arms, understanding from his body language that he needs to be comforted, and that he'll talk when he's ready. I brush the hair off his face and just whisper comforting words to him until he finally begins to speak. "There was a bad car wreck, right off the bat we had a couple DOAs. I found a two year old boy in the backseat of one of the cars and he looked alert and fine. Before I could get to him, the car went up in flames. By the time we got the fire put out, the poor boy was covered in second degree burns. If only I would have gotten to the car he was in first, I could have prevented him from being burned. I screwed up, Gabby. I let a victim get hurt because I wasn't fast enough." He starts sobbing into my chest and I just lay there until he finishes, knowing its what he needs to do.  
"Matt, you are such a strong person. You would give the shirt off your back to anyone, you would protect anyone knowing you may die in the process. What happened tonight wasn't your fault. Who is to say it wouldn't have happened whether you got to his car first or last? You can't blame yourself. The most important thing is that you still rescued that little boy."  
We just lay there in each other's arms for a while before Matt finally breaks the silence.  
"Before the alarm went off tonight, I was going to tell you something, but then I realized that I needed to put it off because the setting wasn't romantic enough. Now I'm realizing that we don't have all the time in the world and if we feel a certain way, then we need to express that feeling. What I'm trying to say is...I love you, Dawson. I've always loved you, I always will love you. I wanted the first time to be perfect and I'm sorry that it isn't, I just don't want to waste anymore time avoiding my feelings." Matt loves me. "I love you too, Matthew Casey. That was the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." At this point, I don't think my life could get any more perfect. My heart soars at how handsome this man is. My man. My family. We lay there, arms wrapped around each other for a good while. I smile to myself as I think about how wonderful our future together is going to be.


	6. Save Me

Okay, so since I'm unoriginal I'm going to just use the scene where Casey gets injured, in season two, in my fanfiction. In case you don't remember what happens in the episode (2.10) here is a brief summary: [An apartment fire rages across 16 units, with families stranded in rooms throughout. As they carefully rescue each person, Boden notices black smoke emerge from the rooftop - he calls out an evacuation. Seconds later, Casey learns a baby remains inside. He ignores the evacuation and saves the baby, but right when he finds an exit - a beam collapses on him! They rush an unconscious Casey to the hospital, and he enters emergency surgery. Dawson cries as she watches the nurses prep him for the procedure, uncertain if he will live.] Basically my story will pick up partially during this episode, and then also where this episode left off.

**Matt's POV**

Is this real or am I dreaming? I feel a sense of numbness over wash me as I lay there watching the guys enter into the dangerous building to save me. I hear Boden calling out orders, but they aren't registering in my mind. I feel the beam being lifted off of me and someone pulling me to my feet. I push myself forward, my vision blurring as I make it outside. The last thing I see before I collapse to the ground is the look on Gabby's face. I just want to reach out and comfort her, I think to myself before blacking out.

**Gabby's POV**  
I just want to wake up from this awful dream. I have never been as afraid for my future as I am right now. The most important person in my life down the hallway in surgery. What scares me the most is how severe the injury is. So severe, even the doctors don't know how bad it is. I want to crawl into a hole until this is all over with. I send up a quick prayer as I watch my brother, Antonio enter the waiting room. He rushes over to me and wraps me up in a big, protective hug.  
"I heard. What do you know?" Antonio asks me.  
"Head trauma's all." I answer, as I fight against the tears. Antonio just silently comforts me, knowing this is what I need the most right now.

The hours tick by as I sit patiently, waiting for the doctor to give me an update on the surgery.  
"Family of Matthew Casey." The doctor says, all serious like.  
"That's us." Chief Boden replies.  
"Mr. Casey is out of surgery and is in the recovery room. He had an epidural hematoma. Everything is looking good as of now. We'll have to monitor him for the next few days and will be discharged by the end of the week. Are there any questions?"  
"Can I see him?" I ask solemnly.  
"He's unconscious, but yes, you can see him." The doctor leads me down the hallway and into Matt's room.  
I fight back tears as I see Matt hooked up to so many machines. He looks so fragile and broken. My heart breaks at the sight of him. I sob uncontrollably as soon as the doctor leaves the room.  
"Hey babe, I'm right here with you." I say as I hold his hand. I sit down in the chair next to his bed, unwilling to move until he wakes up. "Everything is going to be okay. I love you."

I stay by Matt's side until he's discharged from the hospital. As we leave the hospital to finally go home, I can't help but think back to our first conversation after Matt woke up.

_"Why would you go back for the baby, when Boden ordered you out, Matt? You can't take these unnecessary risks? I don't want our daughter to grow up without her daddy." I say tears falling from my eyes._  
_"I know you don't understand why I did it. I know it was a risk, but Gabby, I thought about our daughter. What if that had been her?" Matt replies. "I know I got myself hurt, but I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, babe."_  
_"That's the thing, Matt! You're not invincible!" I yell, letting my emotions take over and get the best of me._

"All right, Mr. Casey. You're good to go. Take it easy the next couple of weeks. I'll be seeing you in about 2 weeks, to check on your progress." The doctor says before leaving the room.  
I help Matt out of the hospital bed and into the wheelchair. I wheel him out to his truck and help him into the passenger side.  
When we pull up in front of his house, Matt speaks for the first time since we left the hospital. "It's good to be home."  
I just nod my head and reply, "It's good to have you home."  
"Gabby." Matt says, getting my attention. "I know you're still upset with me." He says, taking my hand and kissing it.  
"I understand why you saved the baby, Matt. I just don't think you understand how upset I was. I was panicking in the ambo when you wouldn't respond to my treatments. I was distraught when they had to perform emergency surgery on you. I just wanted it all to be a bad dream. I was so afraid I was going to lose you." I say, wiping the tears from my face.  
"I know, Gabs." He replies. "I felt the same way when I had to rush you to the hospital a month ago."  
"Let's go inside and get you to bed." I reply, finished with the conversation.

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't posted anything lately. I just started a new job and I was without a computer and internet for a while. :( but I'm back and ready to post more chapters for yall! This is a short chapter because 1) I wanted to post something for you asap and 2) the last part just kind of died off for me. I'm hoping I can get back into the groove after not writing for a while. I also want to thank you for following, liking and reviewing my story! If there's anything you would like me to add to the story - I'm all ears! Also, just 9 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE NEW SEASON COMES ON. I have been rewatching the whole series these last few weeks without internet and let me tell you-I am DYING for the new season. Who do you think is going to die? I want to hear your thoughts! If you would like to personally email me, I would love that! Jedgar1104  
xoxo Jessica


	7. Surprise!

**Gabby's POV**

It's been 6 weeks since Matt's accident. Today is his first day back at 51 and I'm scared to death.  
As I stand looking out the kitchen window, I feel his arms snake around as he rests his hands, on top of mine, on my belly.  
"Good morning, beautiful." Matt says before he kisses the back of my head. "How long have you been awake?"  
"Since 3 am. Our daughter won't stop kicking me in the ribs. Plus I'm worried about you." I say, turning around to face him. "I'm afraid it's too soon for you to go back to work and you'll get injured."  
"Babe, I'm fine. The doctor cleared me for work. Clean bill of health. Come on, we need to get a move on or we're going to be late." Matt replies.

As we walk up the drive, I decide I'm not going to be moody towards Matt about work. He's happy to be back, so I'll be happy for him.  
"No fraternizing with the PIC today, got it?" I playfully punch his arm.  
"I can't help it, she's hot." Matt says while shrugging, then starts laughing.  
I give him a playful glare and start walking away from him. In return, he smacks my butt and starts laughing again.  
Maybe today won't be so bad after all, I think to myself.

While I'm changing into my work clothes, Shay comes into the locker room and sits on the bench.  
"How are we feeling today, mommy?" Shay asks, excitedly.  
"I'm going crazy. Some days, I feel like killing Casey. Other days, I love him so much I want to die."  
Shay just laughs at my answer, then replies, "That's called hormones, my dear. Trust me, Kelly was on the receiving end of all my mood swings. I can't believe you're already 6 months!"  
"Don't remind me. Ugh. At this point, I'm just going to explode. I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds and I still have 3 more months to go. Kill me now." Matt walks into the locker room in the middle of my conversation with Shay. He just laughs and starts changing out. Shay and I walk out of the locker room together and head to the ambo to do inventory.  
"Have you guys started on the nursury yet?" Shay asks.  
"No. Matt wanted to start after the doctor cleared him for his construction job two weeks ago, but I wouldn't let him. It was the last thing on my mind at the time." I reply.  
"We're going shopping after shift!" Shay decides for us.  
"I'll tell Casey after shift." I say.

Next thing I know, shift is over. House 51 had a ton of calls, but they all went smoothly and no one got hurt. After I change back into my clothes, I catch up with Casey to tell him about shopping with Shay.  
"Hey babe, Shay wants to go shopping today. I'm just going to ride with her and she'll drop me off after we get done." I say.  
"Okay. What are you shopping for?" He asks, curious.  
"Stuff for the nursery. I'll text you about what we buy. It'll be a girls day, but I'll still get your opinions."  
"Get whatever you want, babe. I love you." Matt says, kissing me goodbye.  
"Love you too. See you soon." I kiss him back then head towards Severide's car.  
Severide and Shay are waiting for me when I get to the car.  
"We're going to drop Severide off, then going shopping, okay?" Shay asks.  
"Sure you don't want to come, Severide?" Shay and I laugh at my questiong while Severide just rolls his eyes and gets into the car.

Shay drops me off at the house later and helps me carrying the items we bought inside. Casey is no where to be found. We set the stuff in the living room and I hug Shay goodbye.  
"I'll call you later, sweetie." Shay calls before heading out the door.  
"Matt!" I yell, wondering where he is.  
"In here!" He yells back from down the hall.  
I walk into the spare bedroom that is full of random stuff from my house and the stuff we took out of the room we're using for the nursey.  
"Surprise!" Matt says, showing off the furniture he has made for the baby. "I know you didn't want me to do anything to the nursery after my injury, but I couldn't help it. I've been working on these the last few weeks. What do you think?"  
Tears flood my eyes as I look over the beautiful crib, changing table, dresser and rocking chair. "You made all of this for Sophia?" I ask, surprised.  
"And for you. I know it's been rough these last couple of months, so I wanted to do something nice for you. I know you've been putting the nursery off because of my accident and you shouldn't have. Our baby is the most important thing in our lives right now."  
"Is that why Shay took me shopping today?" I ask.  
"Yes, I wanted you to pick out everything else so I could get started on the room."  
"Well you're in luck. Come see what I picked out." I grab Matt's hand and pull him towards the living room.  
"I got pink and gray for the walls. The crib set is a paisley design. I also bought picture frames, a letter S, and other little decor items for her room. I didn't buy any clothes because it didn't feel right without you, so Shay bought a couple of onsies for her instead." I say, showing him the different things I bought. Before I know it, I'm crying.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Matt asks, suddenly worried.  
"They're happy tears, I promise. I just realized that this is the first time during this whole pregnancy that I'm excited. It hasn't felt completely real until now."  
"I know, babe. That's how I felt when I finished the furniture. Our little girl is going to be here before we know it." Matt happily replies. "We can either start on the nursery today or we can go baby shopping. Whatever you want to do, babe."  
"We can go shopping another day, plus we need to leave stuff for people to buy the baby. The nursery is important." I reply.

We spend the rest of the afternoon and part of the night working on the nursery. Matt wouldn't let me do much, but tell him where to put everything. As I make us dinner, I call Shay to update her on the baby's room.  
"Hey girl, how did you like the furniture?" She asks before I have a chance to say anything about it.  
"First, I can't believe you kept it from me! Second, I love it! It's beautiful. I called to tell you that the nursery is finished. We still need some things, but we can get them later. I figured you would want to come over and see it." I reply.  
"Of course! Severide and I will be over in 10 minutes!" She says before hanging up.

Not even 10 minutes later, I hear the doorbell.  
"That's Severide and Shay." I tell Casey, heading to let them in.  
"Hi guys." I greet them.  
"Show me the room!" Leslie states, walking towards the baby's room.  
Kelly just rolls his eyes and follows her into the house.  
"How are you feeling, Dawson?" Severide sincerely asks me.  
"Amazing, at the moment." I laugh, "I'm sure Casey is dying to have another guy to talk to. It's been girl fever in our house today."  
Kelly just laughs and follows me into the baby's room.  
"DAWSON! This room is beautiful." Shay entusiastically says before throwing her arms around me. "I love this!" 

**Matt's POV**

Seeing how happy and relaxed Gabby and the way she's smiling and laughing with Shay makes me fall even more in love with her. I'm glad she loved the furniture and we were able to finish the nursery tonight. It's one less thing she has to stress about now. Severide and I step out of the room and head to the kitchen to grab a couple beers.  
"You and Dawson want to go with us to Molly's tonight?" Severide asks before taking a gulp of his beer.  
"I'm down. I'll have to ask Gabby if she's up to it." I reply as Gabby and Shay join us in the kitchen.  
"Ask me what?" Gabby asks.  
"Severide wants to know if we want to join them at Molly's tonight?" I ask, hoping she doesn't get upset for me putting her on the spot.  
Instead, Gabby smiles and replies, "For the first time in a while, I'm actually feeling up to going out. I miss Molly's."  
"That's my girl! I've missed having my partner in crime at Molly's." Shay states.

An hour later, Gabby and I pull up in front of Molly's. I walk around the truck to help Gabby out.  
"Thank you." She says before pulling me in for a kiss.  
"You're feeling better." I reply, smiling.  
"That's because things in our life are finally good. And it helps that Sophia isn't kicking me every five minutes anymore." She laughs. I kiss her again before heading into Molly's.

"SUPRISE!" Molly's is crowded with our family and friends and is covered in baby shower decor.  
"You guys threw us a baby shower?" Gabby asks.  
"Of course! Anything for our favorite girls!" Hermann replies.  
We make our way around the place hugging everyone and saying thank you. Before we know it, we're being pushed into chairs by Severide and Shay, with a mountain of gifts in front of us. After opening everything and spending the evening with everyone, I can tell Gabby is exhausted. She's had a long day and needs her rest. I gently rub her back and whisper in her ear, "You ready? Its time to get you home, changed and into bed, babe." She just nods her head. We thank everyone again, say our goodbyes, then head home.

Author's note: Okay, so this chapter went smoothly for me. Hopefully the next one will too. I'm trying to speed up the pregnancy a little so it can fall into a perfect timeline with the show because I have an idea that you guys will see soon enough! Anyways, I know I didn't elaborate on the nursery's decor very much and that's because I wasn't sure how to describe what it looks like, so instead I found a link that is exactly what I had in mind for the baby's room. ( pin/231442868321471269/ )


End file.
